Sentry
|identity = Public}}Colonel Raymond Holt, commonly known as Holt, is a U.S. military officer and jet pilot in the U.S. Air Force. He is known as Sentry when wearing his heavily-armed battle suit. Biography Personality Powers and Abilities Powers= Holt has no known superhuman powers. He is a military man who is in excellent physical condition. However, Holt's power comes from using armor to become Sentry. The armor allows him to fly, possess superhuman strength and durability and contains various weapons for battle. Holt's armors are more designed for military oriented purposes. Support Powers *'Flight:' The armor can reach speeds as Mach 3 in moments. It is equipped with non-weapons grade repulsor based flight stabilizers that theoretically reach speeds of Mach 8. *'Superhuman Strength:' When utilizing the armor, it increases Holt's natural physical abilities to superhuman levels, chief among them is his strength. Holt, inside his armor, is capable of overpowering normal humans and tear unmanned battle drones with ease. It also allows him to go toe-to-toe with Stark in his armor. By his own claim, Rhodes can lift a tank with his armor. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' The armor has motors for movement. It is extremely fast and responsive in flight, and during combat. Armor Systems: The armor has remote assistance, and a holographic HUD, with cellphone and computer connections in the helmet. The armor is powered by a miniature arc reactor and has an on-board generator for emergencies. The scanner systems are capable of scanning the environment, weather conditions and equipment for information. The armors also have variable control surfaces for active flight control. The Hull Pressure Transducers are on board sensors that track external pressure based on altitude, speed, and temperature, and adjust internal settings appropriately. *'Self-Contained Life-Support System and Environmental Protection': The armor can be sealed for operations in vacuum or underwater, providing its own life support, and is shielded against radiation. Defensive Powers *'Durability:' The armor is made of a solar charged carbon-composite-based external plating armor. It is shown that it can withstand tremendous amounts of punishment. Offensive Powers *' :' Sentry carries two of these machine pistols in the holsters of his suit. The mechanical aids in Sentry's forearms provide speedy unholstering and assembly of the machine pistols. *'Smart Mini-guns': Small anti-personnel guns in the shoulders that can target individual targets at once and fire at a moment's notice. It's proved to be highly effective against unarmored foot soldiers. *'Gauntlets:' The armor's armbraces each mount an underslung sub-machine gun. *'Rocket Launcher:' Among the most proficient of the armor's weapon system is the missiles. The armor holds a multi-fire adhesive grenade launcher in the upper arm. It includes Anti-Tank, Armor-Piercing rounds |-| Abilities= *'Expert Pilot:' He is a highly decorated Colonel Air Force officer and as such, he is a skilled fighter pilot as he is able to pilot the Sentry armor. *'Expert Tactician:' He can create strategies that help him win in a battle. *'Expert Martial Artist': Holt's' military training made him a very skilled hand to hand combatant. *'Expert Marksman:' Holt's military training gave him a large knowledge of firearms and how to use them. |-| Equipment= *'Sentry Armor:' Holt uses an advanced high tech armor to become Sentry. The armor allows him to fly and contains various weapons for battle. Relationships Appearances Trivia Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:United States Armed Forces Soldiers Category:Guardians Members Category:High Body Count Category:Heroes